Prince of Lions and his choice
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Leonara knew Claudius was right he was now nineteen it was time for Lion-o to pick a bride. So there was several girls who wanted to marry Lion-o. But Lion-o was unsure about this. He had to marry a lioness of a noble family and he didn't want one who was spoiled.


chapter 1

In the kingdom of Thundera on a warm spring day a prince was born. He was named Lion-o and his family loved him very much. Lion-o grew into a strong, and brave prince with a kind heart.

"He is so handsome," Leonara said.

"Yes and he's come of age." Claudius said.

Leonara knew Claudius was right he was now nineteen it was time for Lion-o to pick a bride. So there was several girls who wanted to marry Lion-o. But Lion-o was unsure about this. He had to marry a lioness of a noble family and he didn't want one who was spoiled.

"Okay all available lioness nobles of age will come to the palace for a ball and you will choose one of them," Claudius said.

"But father I want a lady who, is kind and smart and not spoiled." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm sure there is a noble lady who is just like that just give them a chance." Claudius said.

"Yes sir." Lion-o said.

"Remember it's tonight and I want you to look nice and act like a well groomed prince." Claudius said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

Then the servants got Lion-o ready for the ball. They did his hair and got him into his new royal suite. "There we are don't you look Handsome," a servant said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. Once he was ready he headed out and there were several cats coming in.

"I'm sure you will impress the ladies coming in and they will impress you too," Claudius said.

"Yes as a mother I am sure one of these fine ladies is just right for you," Leonara said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

Soon the noble lionesses that were Lion-o's age came in.

"Introducing Calstella from the black maned Lion family," the announcer said.

Calstella had a long thick black hair and these dark brown eyes. She curtsied to Lion-o and smiled at him. Lion-o kissed her hand like his father told him to. Then she walked off.

"Introducing Felicia of the dark Brown mane family." the announcer said.

Felicia had this really dark brown hair that went down most of her back and these hazel eyes. She curtsied to Lion-o and looked at him respectfully. Lion-o kissed her hand and she walked off.

"Introducing Tanali of the gold mane family." the announcer said.

Tanali's hair was a rich golden color she was very lovely with these emerald eyes. She curtsied to Lion-o and looked at him and smiled. Lion-o kissed her hand and she walked off.

"Presenting Liosia of the white lion family." the announcer said.

Lion-o saw Liosia come up and he looked amazed he felt his heart skip a beat. She was just too beautiful her very light blonde hair that came to her shoulders which shined like starlight and her blue eyes they were just like sapphires. Liosia curtsied to Lion-o she looked a little nervous and unsure of herself. But Lion-o kissed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Presenting Leonell of the blonde mane family." the announcer said.

Leonell was very beautiful by far very fair and her beauty exceeded that of the others with her soft blonde hair that draped over her shoulders like cape of gold and her shiny teal eyes could hypnotize anyone into a submissive state. She curtsied to Lion-o and gave him a flirtatious look. Lion-o kissed her hand and before she walked of she winked at him.

Lion-o then began to dance with each one Leonell got to Lion-o before Liosia. Lion-o then went over to Liosia and started to dance with her they felt like they were dancing on air. It was so incredible it was just too perfect.

Lion-o began to talk to the ladies. He found great joy in talking to Liosia. Leonell was very rude and tended to take Lion-o away. Lion-o was trying to find a lady to court.

"I don't stand a chance against Leonell." Liosia said.

"I doubt any of us do," Calstella said.

"Yes she is very talented and beautiful," Tanali said.

"Yes but I know who has good chance to be with Lion-o just as much as Leonell." Felicia said.

"Who?" Liosia asked.

"You Liosia," Felicia said.

"I agree," Calstella said.

"Yes we have seen the way Lion-o looks at you and how he enjoys talking to you." Tanali said. "Yes he might choose you to court." she said.

"Yes and if I know anything about royal courting that sometimes when cats or any animals court members of the opposite gender come in and try to steal away one of the courters for themselves." Felicia said.

"Well let's just see what happens," Calstella said. "But I think it will be you Liosia," she said.

"No way it will be me," Leonell said coming in. "I will be picked and made queen when Lion-o becomes king." she said.

"You don't pick Lion-o does, so we just have to wait and see." Tanali said.

"Fine but you will see I am right," Leonell said.

Lion-o was thinking about all the ladies thought about Calstella as a queen but something in his heart was telling it wasn't her, same for Tanali, and Felicia his heart kept telling him it was not them either when he thought about Leonell like that it came as no too. His heart was telling him it was Liosia. It was because she was kind, gentle smart, caring, beautiful, and brave. It was clear what his choice was. Now he was ready to voice his decision.

To be continued.


End file.
